coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 1970
'' title caption used throughout the year]] 1970 was Coronation Street's eleventh year. H.V. Kershaw served as executive producer throughout the year, and ran the programme in conjunction with producer June Howson from episodes 963 to 1017 from March to October. With Howson's arrival, several of the younger cast were dropped, resulting in the departures of the characters of Dickie and Audrey Fleming and Bernard and Sandra Butler. The year is notable as being the only time in Coronation Street history in which no new main characters were introduced, although a few former cast members were brought back: Sandra Gough and Kenneth Farrington returned as Irma Barlow and Billy Walker respectively, while Julie Goodyear began her twenty-five year stint as Rovers barmaid Bet Lynch. Arthur Leslie, who had played Annie Walker's long-suffering husband Jack since Episode 2, died suddenly on 30th June. Out of respect for Leslie's family, Jack's death and funeral were off-screen, with his death being a fact already known to the residents as of the beginning of Episode 987. 96 new episodes were transmitted in 1970, including the programme's 1000th episode (although the preceding episode was promoted as the 1000th due to a change in production codes). The show managed less than its usual output due to a technician's strike at Granada, which halted production at the station between 26th May and 20th June. Industrial action affected Coronation Street again later in the year as the programme was recorded in black and white for the duration of the ITV colour strike from November to the following February. Despite the decreased episode count, 24 episodes during 1970 reached the top of the ratings charts, an increase on 1969, while the highest rated episode of the year, Episode 955 transmitted on 18th February, was watched in 8,850,000 homes, also an improvement on the previous year. Storylines included the marriage of Elsie Tanner and Alan Howard, Alan facing bankruptcy, the return of Bill Gregory, the deaths of David and Darren Barlow, Joe Donelli confessing to the murder of Steve Tanner and holding Minnie Caldwell and Stan Ogden hostage, the breakup of the Fleming marriage, and Annie Walker taking over the Rovers licence. Episodes Main cast Storylines Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Jack (until July) and Annie Walker, Lucille Hewitt (from April onwards). Emily Nugent. Billy Walker (from August). *1 Coronation Street - Albert Tatlock. Minnie Caldwell (from December). *3 Coronation Street - Dickie (until May) and Audrey Fleming (until June). Ray Langton (until April). *5 Coronation Street - Minnie Caldwell (until December). Lucille Hewitt (March to April). Joe Donelli (November to December) *9 Coronation Street - Len Fairclough. Ray Langton (from April onwards). *11 Coronation Street - Elsie Tanner. Bernard (until June) and Sandra Butler (until August). Alan Howard (from July). Mark Howard (October to November) *13 Coronation Street - Stan and Hilda Ogden. Irma Barlow (April to July). *Corner Shop (No.15) - Maggie Clegg *Corner Shop Flat (No.15a) - Cyril and Betty Turpin (until July). Irma Barlow (from July onwards) and Bet Lynch (July to November) *Maisonettes: No. 14 - Ken, Valerie, Peter and Susan Barlow. Rosamund Street *Camera Shop Flat - Ena Sharples Victoria Street *44 Victoria Street - Bet Lynch (from November onwards) Category:1970 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year